


Amedda: A Biography

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Teleiophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Grand Vizier Mas Amedda of the Galactic Empire. A great position for a Chagrian in a regime made for humans. Some would wonder how did he get so far. It's a reason outsiders can't know. No one apart from him and the Emperor should know.He lives a rich life now. But with a lot of duties. Talking to officers, attending council meetings and advising... He doesn't mind though. In his free time, when he's alone in one of his spacious bedrooms, he sits and thinks about it all. Mostly he does a revision of the day and such things.But other times, he decides to think over more complicated or important things. His Lord for example. Or even himself.How did he get where he is?...
Relationships: Mas Amedda & Original Characters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The Oceanic planet Champala. A beautiful place. Like a water heaven. On its surface, there are small islands made out of small underwater volcanoes. There is a big one which is a whole continent itself and covers a large part of the planet. It is called Chaela and it is the land he originates from.

House Amedda, especially, has a strong influence on the Chagrian political scene. Jem Amedda, Mas' father is a minister in the Chagrian Parliament and one of the King's favourites. He is a true nobleman and a very respected person. On the other hand, his mother, Ayra Amedda is just a housewife.

The Amedda family is well known for supporting extremely conservative values that pass from generation to generation. It's one of the few in the Chagrian society.

That's one of the reason Mas always was the 'weird kid'. He wasn't allowed to play with peers that had a 'bad influence' on him, and since he was an aristocrat, he couldn't go and play in dirty yards and streets. He had some friends, but eventhem considered him strange. He always talked little and quietly, because his father didn't like having a loud and rude son. He clearly hadn't experienced life as other kids had. And that is both good and bad.

Because others were starving, since their families were classified as 'lowers', thanks to Jem's political achievements.

These lowers were mostly immigrants from other species and families that were called 'villagers', based on their jobs.

The majority of the villagers were fishermen, divers and factory workers. They were the most oppressed class. The horrible living conditions and the hunger lead to aggressive protests.

It was that particular year, when the Chagrian products failed miserably to be sold outside of Champala and severe economical turbulences occurred. And with them, a social chaos.

Ten year old Mas was listening to his father yelling and swearing at officers or alone, frustrated with the situation. Part of him wanted to believe that he was trying his best to fix this torn society. But deep down he knew that it was his fault that kids were thin like paper and that parents seemed like alive zombies from overworking.

What had been marked deep in his mind was that politicians meant villains. Angry old men who were trying to make the people poor just to have more money for themselves. His father always insisted that there were people who deserved to live a comfortable life, because they were good and respectful to tradition. And on the other hand were the scum that deserved only to work for the rich, because there was a reason they were in that position. They were 'unconventional' and against 'Chagrian morals'.

This was the first and only thing Mas knew about the poor since he was born. He wanted to believe it, because his family believed it too, but, although he was only a child, it really seemed unreal and illogical to him. It also sounded mean. "Aren't we all Chagrian, dad?..." He was asking.

And he always got the same answer. "Well, that doesn't matter, Mas. It's not about being alike on the outside. It's about being a good and respectful man. And these peasants are not." Over and over...

Sometimes he even wondered if Jem was reading it from notes to say it exactly the same as every other time.

The fact that there were so few 'good and respectful men' terrified him a lot, until he met real poor children. Yes, not the children from the propaganda he was constantly hearing. These children didn't steal or beg for money, neither did they stink. These children were looking like normal children. Mas met them during a walk he took in the park. They saw them playing with a ball. They saw him too, and invited him to play with them.

"Hey! Over here!" A boy's voice called him.

He pretended that he didn't hear. He had to stay away from them, otherwise he would face Jem's rage for sure if he found out.

"Heey! Come and play with us, don't you listen?" The same voice repeated.

"Leave him alone, Lorne! I don't think he wants to come!" A girl answered to the boy in an annoyed tone.

"But, why? Who doesn't want to play with a ball?"

"Well, you see, it seems this guy is out of our league... Just look at his clothes!"

True, his clothes were amazing. A nice white garment accompanied with a beautiful elegant white cape with golden shoulder pads and finish. His mother wouldn't be happy if he stained them with mud.

"Oh, come on, Saqiwa! I don't think he's as snob as you say!" The boy said aloud.

His words made Amedda rethink it. Of course he wasn't a snob. And who doesn't love balls? He walked towards them with hesitant moves.

"You see? He's coming for us! Hey! Welcome! What's your name!?" He enthusiastically shouted.

Amedda awkwardly smiled. "I am Mas Amedda. And you?"

The two kids froze when they heard his last name. "A- Amedda?!... Well..."

"What's wrong with my name?" He nervously asked.

"You are very valuable, sir." The boy said and bowed in front of him.

"Well, ahem... Rise..." Mas found his move too much and commanded him to rise.

That he did. "As you wish, sir Amedda."

"Please cease that. Don't call me 'sir'. My name is Mas, alright?"

"Yes, of course..."

"Lorne, council time!" The girl said in a hurry, grabbed his arm and they went a bit further to discuss.

"You see now why it was a bad idea to call him?! I knew he wouldn't be so easy to handle. What if something happens to him out here?! They'll blame us!" Saqiwa whispered angrily.

"What can possibly go wrong! He's a kid like us!"

"No, he's not! He's the Trade Affairs Minister's son! Can you understand it?! The King values his family truly!"

"Yeah, I know that, stop playing the smart!"

"Well, find a way to get rid of him now, if you are the smart!"

"Shh, he can listen!"

Mas didn't really want to listen. He had understood that he wasn't welcome so he was about to leave them and pretend nothing happened. He felt the wetness in his eyes but tried hard not to cry.

"Wait, Mas!" Lorne shouted and run towards him. "Don't leave!"

He turned around and faced a smiling Lorne grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't assume things so early, at least I like you, heh!" He playfully said. They saw Saqiwa facepalm in the background.

"Ahaha, don't get her wrong, she's just a bit weird with new kids in the company! I'm Lorne Luz by the way!"

"And I'm Saqiwa Minskit. Nice to meet you too... You know, I was just a bit nervous about your ancestry... We never played with someone as important as you..."

"Am I not as important as you are?" Mas asked and tilted his head to the side as a sign of question.

"Well... You could have been if you weren't born an Amedda..."

"You say so?..."

"Trust me... But let's not talk about this now! Let's play!"

Lorne got the ball and kicked it. He passed to Saqiwa and she passed to Mas. He didn't know how to play very well, but he tried to keep up. They had a great time all together. They ran, they jumped, they kicked and threw the ball at each other and at the end, they were exhausted.

"This was fantastic!" Mas said between pants.

"Yeah! We should do this again!" Lorne giggled and lied exhausted on the ground.

"Oh, oh, Mas..." Saqiwa worried pointed at him.

"What is wrong?"

"Your clothes..."

She was right. His clothes had become dirty with mud. What could he do?!

"Oh, no..."

"I told you, it wasn't a good idea... What are you going to do now?!"

"Don't worry, I'll come up with a plan..."

"You better! Because I see you are in a very bad situation right now, young man!"

"You are right... But also it's very late... I should go back before the sun sets! Otherwise they'll send DD45, one of our protocol droids to look for me..."

"And what about your clothes?"

"It's ok, I'll prepare some excuses on the way home... Bye, guys!" Mas said and left quickly.

"If Jem Amedda ever found out about this, he'd kill us for sure..." Saqiwa said.

"Why are you saying such things?! I don't understand you!"

"Because I bet your parents haven't told you about the Amedda family, I assume..."

"I only know that they are very rich and famous."

"Yeah... But thanks to the laws they make, my parents live a ridiculous life! There are times I also work, while other children go to school! This minister is a monster embodied in a Chagrian's body..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mas arrived home. When his mother saw him, his happiness ended there. She clearly wasn't pleased with his dirty costume.

"Mas, why in the Force are you like that?! What were you doing in this 'afternoon stroll'?"

"N- nothing, mom... I just fell on a small pond by mistake... I'm sorry..."

"Sigh... If it's only that, that's fine... A6! Come and take my son's clothes! Wash them immediately!" Ayra commanded one of her droids.

Mas wanted to go and lock himself in his room. Confrontation with his father was the least he could stand that moment.

"Where are you going, little gentleman? I heard your mom shouting, what did you do?"

Mas wasn't lucky this time. But as Jem entered the hall, he didn't sound angry at all. Mas was even more afraid now. This wasn't his usual dad. What if he was in a great mood and he ruined it?

"I... Eh, I accidentally fell in mud and made my clothes dirty..." Mas hesitated to say, as he feared his father's anger.

But he knew it was unavoidable, so he waited...

"Alright, be careful next time." Jem warned him in a casual, light tone and walked away.

Luckily, Mas got away with it. And that was even scarier than any of the punishments he would have to endure otherwise.

He knew, happy and light wasn't Jem's true personality, and it caused a feeling of uneasiness in his stomach. He knew he was satisfied with something. Probably a success in his policies.

Deep inside he had understood that his father wasn't doing a good job managing the trading of Champala. He had heard the HoloNet news referring to the 'Chagrian economic disaster', he had seen people suffering in the streets.

The beggars, as they called them, were asking for a small amount of credits on the pavements, just enough to feed their families. These were people that had lost their jobs, or had failed as merchants. Jem always said: _There are no coincidences!_ _They failed because they did something wrong! It is their fault they are in this position!_

But this didn't seem right at all. Especially after he met Lorne and Saqiwa. They were poor kids, but not scum, as his father used to say. Exactly the opposite, they seemed nice and kind-hearted. The only ones that eventually accepted him as he was. Probably the best friends he had so far.

The other 'good' kids he often played with, because his family approved them as suitable influences on him, were low-key mocking, considering that he didn't understood it because he was 'stupid'. They were the cool and outgoing gang, while Mas was a quiet, soft-spoken and collected kid. They were only tolerating him.

But now that he met some real people, people that showed him respect and purity, he finally felt safe and free to be himself. That's why he felt the need to meet them again. And he decided that nothing would stop him.

He had a great idea. He grabbed some of his clothes and tossed them in a bag. Then he left from home, carefully so his mother wouldn't see him with the bag. He walked all the way to the park he had first met them. He hoped he'd find them at the same place playing with their ball. It was around the same time he had met them the previous day.

He searched for a while, because the paths and the bushes are many in this park and it's easy to get lost.

He pushed the branches of some bush to see through and even his tentacles smiled with relief.

"Lorne! Saqiwa! Over here!" He happily shouted and they looked at him surprised.

"Oh, Mas! Hey! You came to play again? Great!"

"Oh, well, I have better plans in my mind!"

To his announcement, they raised eyebrows. He answered to their confusion by presenting them the bag. Then, he took out two of his robes.

"Choose one."

"What?! Are you serious?! You want us to wear your clothes?!" Lorne said surprised.

"Oh, no, thank you, it's not a good idea!"

"No, you don't even know what I want to do with them! Yes, you will wear them, but not to play ball! I wanted to go out with you today! But you can't be deessed like that in the place I want to bring you. So, you have to wear my clothes to look like highers."

"Oh... Now I get it..."

"What do you say? Are you in?"

"It's not a bad idea!"

"I guess..."

They agreed to wear them above their clothes and they followed Mas to the city center.

"Are we going where the palace is?!" Lorne excited asked.

"Well, near the palace. There are small cantinas and street market there. I have money yo buy you something to eat, guys!"

"Well, there is no need, really..." Saqiwa shyly said. She didn't want to owe to him.

"Come on, don't be so... Obligated! Enjoy the moment!" Mas replied, slightly annoyed. He had felt their uneasiness. Because he was the 'Trade Affairs Minister's son'. And it really bothered him. Even if he treated them with his pocket money, he still wanted them to see him as a normal kid, not as someone who is a step higher than them just because of his social status.

"I'm sorry..."

The city, combined with the sunlight was like a summer jewel in the middle of the forest and the rocks of Champala. The tall buildings seemed majestic, the street market was crowded and lively, the happy people that walked on the alley built with rocks. And most importantly, the Royal Palace.

That miraculous masterpiece of the Chagrian architecture of eight hundred meters marble and mineral crystals was built in the middle and above the city center, on a rocky hill. Its style was mildly influenced by the Coruscanti, with whom the Chagrians have a good diplomatic and commercial relationship, but it primary revealed and celebrated the Chagrian tradition which is inspired by the planet's nature. The blue colour, the elegant and light shapes that look like sea waves, the sculpted fishes are some examples.

Lorne and Saqiwa never had the opportunity to be that close to the Palace. Its view caused the awe in their eyes.

"It's beautiful... I can't believe that you live so close to that castle..." Lorne said with aconstantly dropped jaw.

Mas couldn't hide his smile. It was one of the few times that he was proud he lived in that area. His parents' manor was exactly on the left side of the Palace, which truly looked amazing from down there.

"Alright, guys, let's go and grab something from the market!"

"You eat from there? I thought you were... Oh, sorry, I forgot... You are normal like us... Normal people eat from the street market..." Saqiwa clearly couldn't fit the idea in her brain.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really eat from the market, but I'd like to live a normal middle-class day too!" Mas grinned.

"You meant low-class."

"Bottom class, to be honest."

Mas' eyes froze. His whole expression froze. He wanted to become swallowed by the ground under him. Yes. There are only two classes in this society. But he wants to forget it. He feels so guilty about this situation.

Because he has no way to stop Jem's authority.

"Are you alright, Mas?" Saqiwa asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go to a restaurant..."

Lorne crossed his arms, confused. "Don't you want to grab something from the market now?"

"No. Please, follow me."

So did they, with a hint of uncertainty.

He guided them to one of the finest seafood restaurants. He goes there often with his parents and other various advisers and noblemen his dad consider his 'friends'.

The kids looked every corner carefully. The place was for a few selected people. Every small part of it, even a single chair was expensive and it was obvious.

"But, Mas, are you sure you have enough money? This place is exactly the opposite of the market!"

"Shh, this is the receptionist!"

"Hmm, what we have here? Three kids? You are not allowed if not accompanied by parents or guardians. Where are your parents?" The receptionist strictly asked. Lorne and Saqiwa seemed to be afraid of his cold and sour attitude, but Mas didn't seem any embarrassed. Instead, he had serious look and and steadily answered: "I'm Jem Amedda's son, Mas Amedda."

"Amedda?! Oh, my, excuse me then. Come in, fine sir."

The entered and sat on a table.

The kids were too impressed by his behaviour towards the man. "Amazing!" They whispered.

"Yeah, I'm experienced in this..." He felt a bit weird telling that he uses his father's name's benefits in difficult situations.

They ordered some fish dishes.

"I'm sure, you'll love them!" Mas told them happily.

But they seemed uncomfortable. The people around them stared at them, because they probably were not behaving as the etiquette declares.

It seems that despite Mas had all the kindness to give them something they normally wouldn't have, they would prefer playing ball with him in the park.

"Guys, what's wrong?..."

"Well... Let's be real... We don't fit in here, Mas..." Saqiwa whispered.

"I know... But I wanted to show you my life this time..."

"Your life can't be our life... Probably your father is right, we are not all built the same."

"No! This is a lie! He lies!"

"Shh, here even the walls listen... But, yeah, I have to admit, this isn't a place for me..."

"Me too... Although, the food is great..."

"Do you know what my father's political views?..."

"Yeah, my parents keep up with the news of politics."

"Well... It's his fault we are like that..."

Saqiwa widened her eyes. "You actually acknowledge it?"

"Of course, I'm neither an idiot, nor insensitive!"

"I didn't say that... Because he's your father, I meant, and it's not easy to be against your parents..."

"That's true, and I can't stand it sometimes... I never fight with him, I only lower my head and say nothing. I'm not in the position to talk..."

"Of course you aren't! He's a political colossus and you're only a child!"

"At least now yoy view me as a normal kid..."

"Now that we meet you even more, that's what you look like to us!" Lorne said with full mouth.

Mas cringed a bit. "Don't do that, and talk silently, there are people around you!"

"Sorry..." He said disappointed.

"It's fine, just be careful next time..." Mas smiled to him with encouragement.

In that dinner, not only they viewed their new friend as a normal kid, but Mas also felt the same for them, despite what he constantly hears from his inner social circle. And it was amazing, because this was the first time in his life that he actually felt normal.


	3. Chapter 3

The days were passing happily with his new friends. They were playing together in the park, or strolling in the city center. Lorne had gave Mas some of his clothes too, to be able to stain them as much as he wanted. And the kids too kept his clothes to have an easy access to fine restaurants. Mas teached them the basics of the Chagrian noble etiquette for the dinners, so people wouldn't stare at them. He was using his name to get proper service, even though they were minors.

The Amedda name is a strong advantage in Chaela. Everyone with that name, meaning the few remaining family members of this clan, values a lot in the Chagrian society. For years they have sculpted the politics of this planet, managed to elevate themselves with their talent that is inherited from father to son. It is said that the first Amedda to ever exist was a farmer. The first man in the highest family in the land after the Royals worked for the least profitable business in the whole planet. And despite that, they achieved so many things...

Saqiwa knew the legends concering the Amedda family. She admired them, but at the same time, she hated Jem. And who didn't hate him. He has brought Champala to a Waterloo in the Republic, because his emotions and hatred for the poor overcame his patriotism. Some say that that feeling doesn't exist in him. And the King is unjust for keeping him so high.

Lorne, on the other hand never digged much into politics. He always traveled in the world he has built in bis mind, and he ignores comletely all the social and economical problems, or the Ameddas, or the Royals. All he knows is that he has a rich friend who doesn't want to be in this position. He didn't understand that, but neither did he want to be in his shoes, as he liked his current villager life. He cared less for money, and more for friendship, and that's how he viewed Mas.

Mas, was only looking for friendship too. A small door to escape from his glass box of 'protection' and 'education'. A small space in his schedule to have fun and do things he wouldn't do under other circumstances. Things he considered crazy before he tried them. In this short while he has climbed huge rocks, some of the few trees that exist on Champala, he has swum, he has played various games that he invented with his friends.

For at least some hours of his afternoon, he didn't have to endure boring speeches about the economical measures and the traceable products, or even worse having to hear his father's lecturing about the 'lowers' or the 'deviants'. In other words, he took a breath of fresh air.

But, there were complications: A cleaning droid once found the clothes Lorne gave him and recognised them as 'foreign'. It informed his mother and she immediately assumed things.

"Mas, come here please. Now." She strictly commanded.

Mas walked to her and lowered his head. He clearly understood the tone of her voice and he didn't like it.

"Explain this!" She angrily tossed it on the floor in front of him. When he realised what the green rag on the floor was, he felt his heart stopping for a second.

"There is no possibility that we have bought you anything as cheap as that!!" She contineued in her strict and offending tone.

Mas had no words. He couldn't find any good excuses for that.

His mind came out with something very superficial. "Probably it is the clothes of the gardener's kid... And his wife accidentally put in in mine..."

Ayra paused a bit and raised an eyebrow. She processed it in her brain and she nodded. "Yeah... Probably... I'm going to ask the gardener's family. And if this happens again, I doubt they will look after my flowers again!!" Ayra said and left angrily.

Mas felt terribly after that. He didn't want the gardener to pay for his actions. But he didn't want to get his friends into trouble either. He acted fast. He grabbed his pleasant uniform and escaped the house. He ran to the park to find Lorne and Saqiwa. They hopefully were there.

"Lorne! Saqiwa!" He shouted, almost out of breath.

"Mas? What's going on?"

"Mom... Found about the clothes you gave me..."

"Oh, shoot...."

"And I, well, did something horrible... I blamed the gardener's wife..." Mas lowered his head in embarrassment.

Lorne bit his lips and Saqiwa put her fists on her waist. "What have you done, Mas Amedda?! The Force knows if they end up alive from your house now!" She annoyed said and sighed.

"I'm sorry.... But I also didn't want to get you in trouble..."

"Look, because I know how it is to be a lower and be in the bottom of the food chain, I am very angry at what you did... You didn't help the situation at all! You are sending a whole family to the fishing ports! Or even worse, the farms!" Saqiwa explained and made Mas feel even worse.

"Saqiwa, stop, he didn't want to cause bad..."

"Well.... Yes... Anyway... What can we do now to save the gardener's family?"

"I'm going to tell mom the truth. So they will be safe." Mas said with determination.

"That's the right thing."

"But this means... We won't be able to see you again?..." Lorne said and suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Probably, but... I have to do the right thing..." He frowned and clenched his fist.

"So... Is this the last goodbye?..."

"Maybe... Come here, you two!"

The shared a long hug. They all teared up a little. "There is a possibility we'll cross paths again..."

"Really?..."

"Yes... I believe it..." Mas gave them a reassuring smirk.

Suddenly, a tall, intimidating fivure appeared out of nowhere. His opulent clothes and jewelry made clicking sounds as he walked with slow and heavy steps.

"There you are, Mas Amedda!" A manly, angry voice was heard, and when they raised their eyes, they all froze in fear.

Saqiwa really thought she would die where she was that moment. It was truly him. Jem Amedda.

"Father!!"

"You really disappoint me, Mas... You, hanging out with those cheap peasants!! And you feed them with my money?!"

"Wh- where did you learn that?!"

"The kind gentleman who owns the restaurant you spend money told me! Like, you thought I really would never learn?! And the clothe your mother found? Was it his?" He yelled and pointed at the petrified Lorne.

Mas hesitated. He didn't want his friend hurt.

But...

"Yes sir... It was mine... Please, do not punish the gardener and his family!" Lorne admitted with tears in the eyes.

"You dare tell me what to do, lower?! Get lost before I change my mind!! And stay away from my son! And you! How could you lie to your parents?!" Jem yanked his arm and pulled him as he walked. Mas didn't try to resist much, he knew his fate. He only silently let some tears fall down his face. 

"Wait until we go back home! You won't get away with your filthy actions!"

The two kids heard his raging voice from afar. They were both devastating things turned out that way.

"Poor Mas... He doesn't deserve this demon of a father..." The girl shook her head.

"I... I already miss him, Saqiwa..."

"Me too... And I feel terribly sorry for him..."


	4. Chapter 4

Mas' punishment was probably the worst in the whole Galaxy. Jem charged him with staying in his room for the rest of his childhood, until he was finally adult, and ready for his duties as an Amedda on this planet.

Jem said that he would do it anyway, because the time he had to study politics had arrived, and his son's disobedience had urgedhim more.

_Don't look at me with this face! You are 12 now! You have the obligation to take your lessons, so you can become the next Trade Affairs Minister of Champala!_

His father's voice echoed in his head every time. He buried his face in his hands. How he wiahed he could play outside in the sunny beaches and parks like the other kids could... But it seems school for him is non-stop.

His teachers were in his room, teaching him about politics for seven hours a day, no break. The rest of the time, he was free to play with, well, himself... Inhuman conditions for a child.

He was constantly looking outside a window, nostalgia hitting his mind when he saw lively streets with kids outside, playing with balls, or chasing each other. Two years had passed, but no sign of the familiar faces of Lorne and Saqiwa around. They were probably to scared to approach his region...

He couldn't understand why he had to learn his father's cruel beliefs for people and boring lectures concerning trading and profit, while others his age could be free at least in the summer.

Ah, summer... There's isn't any more beautiful season in Champala. The sea is beautifully blue and the sun makes it shine, making it perfect for swimming. The nights were also very beautiful. The moon was lighting the sea while soft waves could be heard. Families were returning from swimming that time, and went with their kids for dinner outside.

He really feels awful his family isn't like that...

But, along with the beauty and the nice weather, this particular summer indicated a huge problem for the Champalan economy, another Jem's fault.

The Galactic Senate had decided that they wouldn't tolerate a poor planet with huge class related discriminations, a mistake more and they're out.

And the irony is that the only two individuals who really supported Jem's policy were himself and the King. But they also were the most powerful and this had an impact in the Champalan Parliament, and that's why everyone else was trapped in their anti-democratic actions.

Particularly, in Coruscant, Senator Lings, the then Champalan Senator, was rushing to find a solution for the problems the unfortunate minister had caused. Technically, he outranked Amedda, but unofficially, if he really talked back to him, he'd face consequences back on his planet, so he tried to arrange things as smoothly as possible.

He visited the then Vice Chancellor, Una Shar, to get her help.

"Oh, Senator Lings, what a pleasant surprise, please take a seat!" She said with charm, her elegant gown lightly moved, as she sat on her chair, hands politely on the desk.

"V- Vice Chancellor Shar... I, er... Have so many problems with Amedda..." He said really stressed out. "I'm in danger to lose my position in the Senate if we don't do something with him..." He almost seemed to have lost his words.

"I have someone that can help in mind... Only thing remaining is the Chancellor's approval..." She smiled with certainty. She rose from her chair and leaned forward. "Even Amedda has to learn a lesson..."

And it happened. An ambassador was sent in Champala from Coruscant to supervise things concerning the political and economical situation and advise Amedda, if Champala wanted to remain in the Galactic Republic. It was the Chancellor's order.

Jem really wasn't happy. He felt restrained, but he had to obey. Leaving the Republic was probably the worst option. It would scar Champala permanently.

He felt that his beliefs and his actions were threatened, but he couldn't do otherwise, at least until the political _storm_ stopped.

For now, he wished this adviser could do his work quickly and leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to hear lectures and change what their family does for years.

There he was. A shuttle landed outside their manor. Mas run to the window and locked his eyes on it. He had heard about the ambassador, and curiousity was urging him to stick to it all. He had a hidden hope in his chest, that the Republic came for good.

He saw him getting of his shuttle accompanied by two guards.

He couldn't see much from up there, but he was certain he was a human. His father wouldn't be happy...

"Adviser Linus Yasse, ambassador from Coruscant. I wish to see Minister Jem Amedda, please." The man asked one guard of the manor elegantly.

"You can go in his office. Third floor, sixth door on your left, sir. You'll read the signs, they are written in Basic." The guard answered.

"Thank you, young man. Here you are." The adviser gave him ten credits on his hand. The guard widened his eyes.

"Thank you, sir!"

"You only did your job." The man said and his silhouette faded as he walked in the manor.

The guard was still looking at the ten credits with disbelief.

The door of Jem's office was knocked.

"Come in!" He shouted. _Ah, it's you!_

"Adviser Linus Yasse. You must be Minister Amedda."

"Yes, that's who I am... Take a seat." Jem gestured at the chair opposite from him. "The Chancellor sent you? Why? Do they think I can't do my job right?"

"Sir, please, don't talk offensively, like you, I only try to do my job here. And I have to inform you that everyone is particularly upset with your policies. They plan to kick Champala from the Republic if you continue like that. They would kick _you_ , but the King seems to favour you a lot, so this is not an option. Be grateful for that." Yasse explained, his eyes piercing Amedda's with the most serious tone he could have.

"So, what do they want me to do?!" Jem aksed ignorantly and crossed his legs.

"They want you to ease your policies. Be more flexible. Be more open-minded, so that your planet's economy will work with stability. For the love of the Force, give an opportunity to the poor!" The adviser said with despair.

"Lower your tone in here, Yasse! Who they think they are to tell me to alter my policies? This is the traditional Champalan caste system! It hasn't been changed since my sacred bloodline took over this rock called Chaela, and I will stop the Chancellor's Madness right now! Leave immediately from my office!"

"Are you listening to yourself, Amedda?..." He almost whispered. "You are talking about the Chancellor of the whole Galactic Republic! You are nothing in front of him! And if you really want to maintain Champala's position in the regime and not end your trading exchanges with the whole Galaxy, you better obey." Yasse stood up and leaned forward to Jem.

"Ah... And I'm not leaving as soon as you'd like. I am tasked to do the political changes by your side until the end. So we better get along with each other..." His smirk was almost provoking, and Jem growled in anger, but he tried not to mess with him. He now knew he had to sacrifice things if he had to save the situation as much as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Mas didn't really know what happened outside his room with Jem and the ambassador. He only knew that his father was furious with the new situation.

His teachers had stopped coming to his room. Everything was upside down in the Champalan politics scene, and they had their duties removed by the Chancellor himself Mas has heard. At least he didn't have to listen their lecturing anymore.

Every time he heard steps outside his locked door, he was placing his ear to listen carefully. He couldn't stay unaware. This whole adviser thing was the fate of Champala in the Republic.

Angry, loud voices could be heard from outside. Recently, Jem was raging, fighting with his wife, the guards, and pretty much everyone else in the house. Except the newcomer, the adviser. He was probably not allowed to, that's why he let his anger on others.

"How can the King sit and do nothing, Ayra?!"

"Because, Jem, the Champalan King is an ant in front of the Chancellor!"

"You have started to sound like the filthy adviser!"

"No! I will never bend to his will, nor you will! But, now, he's here, sent by the Republic! Do you want to leave and lose all the benefits it offers?! Then fine, do as you please, but don't come to shout in my face when everything goes to kriff then!!"

He couldn't hear Jem's answer after that.

Except wild fights, he also has heard the phrases _under supervision_ and _recovery_. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he hoped. He had to hope. If all of this were meant to restrict Jem's authority, he was down. He was fed up with his father's cruelty, and tired of being locked in a room for two years now.

In a moment, someone knocked the door. Ot was Ayra. "Good morning, son..." She seemed very tired, and sad. "I brought you food..."

"Hi, mom... How's dad?... He doesn't seem in his best mood."

"Not since the human came to us."

"He lives in our home?"

"Yes. He does... And he has to share power with your father."

"I know it... How does he look like?..."

"You are not allowed to know. Don't come near him. That's what your father ordered."

"Oh... And what about my studies?..."

"Well, he said that as soon he gets rid of the adviser, you'll continue like before... You know what? I'm proud of you, son." She said with a smile. "You look so much like your father... I'm sure you'll be as mighty as him when you grow up... I hope I will live to admire you as the next Trade Affairs Minister..." She looked at him in the eyes.

Mas tried not to cringe. He? Like his father? No, never. He and Jem are like day and night. Let alone that he has grown to hate him. What kind of father would do such a thing to his child? Just to acquire the same _values_ and continue the family tradition?...

"You have become a responsible, good student. Your teachers have said the best to me. And I'm very glad about it." She rose. "It seems your father was right about keeping you away from the Chaelan parks. It did you good."

As she said with aloofness, left and closed the door behind her, Mas felt tears filling his eyes. Why even his mother thought like that? This was at least evil for a child...

He lied on his bed. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to think of his parents, and his unfortunate future.

No. He didn't want to become the next Trade Affairs Minister. He didn't even want to become a politician. Politics is a dirty job, that one does for their own profit, by convincing the people that it was for their own good... He hated it. All of it.

Sometimes, he really wished he was born a lower. Poor, with tired parents that had no time for him, like Saqiwa's.

He's sure they'd be better than the ones he has now. They wouldn't be politicians, nor rich. They'd have pure hearts filled with love. They'd make a sibling for him to play with. They'd care...

If only he could have them...

_Wait a minute...!_

Then, he suddenly stopped crying. He felt that he could at least try to make some changes... The spark started lighting a fire in his chest. It was the spark of rebellion.

He would change his fate. He rose from his bed. He stroked his chin. He had a new goal. To meet the adviser. He would know how to escape Jem, if he was the one who really had power upon him. But. The door in his room is locked.

He had to plan a solution. He had to dare and free himself at last. His savvy brain lit up when he saw his bed's covers.

_Well, the manor isn't as tall as the Palace is..._

He had to get himself out od here quickly and with safety. Though, second requirement wasn't really fulfilled in his idea. But he had to go with it.

Dare isn't a virtue he has learnt as he grew up, but not it seems useful, he thought.

He got as many bed sheets as he could. He tied them as tight as he could, and he threw the self-made rescue rope from his window. He tied one edge on the curtain rod and lightly pulled it, to see if it was steady.

_This will do. I'm not so heavy after all!_

A determined smile was drawn on his lips. He could taste freedom, as he smelled the fresh air from outside.

Fear stung his chest for a brief moment, but he wasn't ready to give up. Not that day. He was tortured enough in his life, he couldn't take it anymore. This was his moment...

And...

He took the first step. He jumped on the window, grabbed the sheet rope and carefully climbed down the window.

The first metres seemed very scary. He could see the window departing from his vision as he was going down and down. His small hands tightly grasped on the sheets. He didn't want to die so soon. The height was great, but he would do it. He wouldn't stop until his feet could touch the ground.

But, there was a little problem. He was almost down, but one of the sheets had started detaching from the others, causing him to fall. Then, he thought that this was his end.

But, he landed on a guard's back. The tall man screamed and turned around in alarm.

Mas opened his eyes only to realise that he had grabbed the guard's horns.

He had to be careful. If the guard found out that he escaped, he would have for sure a bad time with Jem later on.

So, he gathered all of his strength and kicked the guard's head, causing him to fall on the ground with a grunt.

Then, he stepped on his back and run as fast as he could. Until he fell on the second guard.

"What?! How did you-?! Come back here immediately!" He yelled at him, and Mas ran the other direction, as fast as he could.

He ran past the fallen guard and entered the house, with the hope to find the adviser and save himself from this situation.

"What was that?!"

"It was the minister's son, you idiot!!"

He went through the corridors, trying to avoid any obstacles in his way. His feet slipped and he fell, but he quickly stood up and started running again.

"There he is! Catch him, you idiot!"

The guards surrounded him there was no escape.

"Come here, you little brat!" They approached. Mas knew this wasn't going to end well...

"Oh, there you are! I was looking for you, little Amedda!"

A voice was heard from another corridor, and everyone froze.


	6. Chapter 6

"A- adviser?!"

"Guards? What are you doing here? Go back to your duties. Immediately!"

"Sir, yessir!" They both shouted and left, scared for their jobs. This man could really fire them, even though he was an outsider...

When they left, Mas was left finally alone with the man he was looking for.

"Where have you been, child? I was looking for you all the day. I am your new teacher, did you know?" He knelt and looked in his eyes with a smile.

Mas looked at him carefully. He didn't know what to say. Plus, he had never seen a Coruscanti so clise to his face before, let alone any other sentient. The King doesn't allow immigrants, and Jem, obviously doesn't let Mas near the tourists, so it's only natural to stare, isn't it?

"Yasse!" A familiar, fierce voice could be heard from the stairs.

"Amedda. Why so furious? Remember your position here!" The adviser scolded him with a serious tone of voice, and tried to close little Mas' ears, so he couldn't hear him fighting with his father.

"What?! How did you find my son?!" Jem yelled surprised.

"Let's say he found me. Why didn't I contact him sooner? I was supposed to be responsible for his education. Didn't Senator Lings inform you?"

"I would never let you educate my child!" Jem said with gritted teeth.

"Too bad, the Chancellor has ordered. You accept it, or you leave. _We won't let another child become like you._ "

A long, angry stare in the eyes between the two men, and finally Jem retreated. He had to accept his position.

"Very good. I'm taking him for a walk in the nature. To meet him. You stay here, with your _homework_!" Yasse low-key mocked him by referring to his paperwork ordered by the Senate as homework.

The older Chagrian restrained himself as much as he could, to avoid hitting him in the face in front of his son.

He watched him taking the kid away from him, legally.

_What's next, alienface?! Taking my guardianship away?!_

Ayra appeared silently in the hall.

"Jem..."

"Argh, you scared me! Idiotic woman!..."

"I'm sorry... What happened, why were you shouting at the adviser?" She asked, somewhat scared for her own sake.

"He took him... I don't know how he found him... But he took him... And he is going to distort him too..."

Meanwhile, Yasse had taken Mas near the rocky beach that los located in his neighbourhood. He was holding his hand, like a father would.

"So... What's your name, kid..."

"Mas Amedda, sir..."

They were both concentrating their gazes to the breathtaking nature around them, and not at each other, partially due to embarassment. The situation in House Amedda was not the most suitable for acquaintances.

"You know something..." Linus sighed. "I don'treally like your father..."

"Me neither..."

"Oh... Guess we are even now..."

"Hm..."

Silence for the most part of their walk. Only the sounds of the nature could ne heard. Waves, birds, air through the leaves of the few bushes here and there...

"Sir adviser?..." Mas suddenly asked.

"Yes, son?..."

"What are you going to teach me?..."

"Political science."

To hearing that, Mas winced. "I don't want to..."

Linus turned to him. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to be a politician..."

"Why you don't?"

"Because politics is dirty... My father uses it to torment people... Just to earn fir himself and the King..."

"Listen. You are right. But. There is another side of politics... The good one. And I see a lot of potential in you... I saw how you got away from those guards... That was brave, and rebellious..."

Mas didn't speak. He just looked in his big, brown eyes.

"If you really don't like it, then I'll listen to you. I'll find you something better, something you'll love..."

"You would do this for me?..."

Yasse smiled, his thin moustache was curved upwards, along with his lips. "I care for you, little one. I care for the kids of the whole Galaxy. That's why I love my job... Because with it I have the access to help them..."

"What are your duties, sir?" Mas' big bright eyes sparked in question.

"Well, when a planet's policies start to cause problems to the function of the Republic, I am called to supervise and acquire the duties of the problematic politician, until everything is back on track. And on the way, I end up helping many children... And it makes me happy."

He smiled, and Mas did too. "Your job seems fantastic, Mr. Adviser..."

"Call me Linus..."

"What?! I, ehm, I'm taught to speak politely to adults!..." Mas' cheeks flushed.

"Well, I guess I'm the _cool_ adult, and I'd like to call me by my name... Will you do that?"

The little Chagrian giggled. "Alright, Linus!"

"Well, we two are going to get along very well, my little friend..." He said and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

They both looked at the horizon with bright smiles, like if it was the future.

Finally, Mas found what he was longing for. Right.


End file.
